


We have the President-Elect!

by AndromedaofOthys



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Double Drabble, Gen, Happy Steve Kornacki, Steve Kornacki Finally Sleeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: The story of the moment Steve gets to have his well deserved rest.
Relationships: Steve Kornacki/Sleep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	We have the President-Elect!

**Author's Note:**

> SLEEP WELL, STEVE!

“It’s come through – we have a President-Elect!”

A cheer erupted in the corner of the studio Steve had basically commandeered for himself for the last 126 hours – there was a goddamn clock someone had brought in sometime between Wednesday and Thursday to track just how many hours had passed between the first time Steve had appeared on air, and it said 126 – and Steve grinned, pumping his fist in the air.

“We have a President-Elect,” Steve repeated the words of his colleagues, despite not being on the air. He had to say those words to make them real, to make it finally happen and materialize them into reality. He had not missed the Pennsylvania calling, he had managed to be there when that final, decisive moment happened. Good Lord, it was over – his duty was over, his job was done, and everyone was showing him the thumbs-up for doing his job well.

“We have President-Elect – Steve, can we have the final numbers before you go and rest?”

Steve grinned widely, going back from his laptop to his magic board to pass out the final numbers from Philadelphia and Pittsburgh area. He finally felt like he could take a good rest.


End file.
